La biblioteca
by Prucita
Summary: ¿Por qué la biblioteca? Porque ahi son los encuentros de esta joven pareja.


Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, eran la viva imagen de sus padres y observarlos era retroceder unos 25 años y ver a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en persona.

Scorpius, tan orgulloso y hermoso con sus implacables ojos grises y Rose, tan inteligente, lógica y mandona como su madre, pero con el carisma y chispa de su padre. Algo tenía que aportar Ronald Weasley ¿verdad?  
En este quinto año, al igual que sus padres, a cado uno les llegó una lechuza desde Hogwarts informándoles el cargo de prefectos con su respectiva insignia de prefecto.

Ellos nunca hablaban, o eso se creía, hasta que llegó aquel día. Después de llegar a Hogwarts.

Rose entraba a la biblioteca, buscando el libro de Herbología para quinto, pero, al parecer los 5 tomos ya habían sido tomados por otros alumnos, ella suspiró tristemente y alzó la mirada hacia la última mesa de la biblioteca cuando lo vio.  
Scorpius durmiendo y usando como almohada el libro que justo Rose necesitaba.  
¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó ella divertidamente.  
Se acercó al Slytherin sigilosamente y sacó el libro de su cabeza tan toscamente que como era de esperarse, su cara cayó estrepitosamente en la madera de la mesa.  
- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo el rubio de ojos grises malhumoradamente  
- Lo siento, necesitaba el libro – Rose le sonrío angelicalmente.  
- Y no podías despertarme y pedírmelo – le preguntó este molesto y algo abrumado por la sonrisa de la castaña.  
- Lo pensaré para la próxima – y sin más Rose le guiñó un ojo y se fue entre los estantes perdiéndose de vista murmurando Estúpido dormilón  
- Esa chica está loca – suspiró Scorpius sobándose el rostro.  
- ¿Quién está loca? – Albus llegaba y se sentaba a lado del rubio.  
- Tú prima. – le espetó el rubio.  
- ¿Rose?  
- ¿Tienes otra prima? – preguntó Scorpius molesto.  
- Pues sí, tenemos a Victoire, Molly, Rose claro, ya la conoces y pues uff somos mucho por parte de mi mamá.  
- Albus, ya cállate y si me refiero a Rose – habló cansado.  
- Seguro quieres que me calle, porque yo sé algo que tú no – le dijo socarronamente.  
- Habla ya Potter.  
- Le gustas.  
- ¿A quién?  
- A Rose idiota  
- ¿En serio?  
- No es broma  
- Albus ya me estás hartando, no sé porque eres mi mejor amigo. –espetó el rubio.  
- Corrección soy el único –aclaró este aguantándose la risa. – No vale, es en serio si le gustas, no sé qué te ve, pero, bueno, la escuché cuando se lo decía a Lily.  
Scorpius meditó un poco las palabras de Albus y por un momento decidió contarle algo, que su padre le había dicho.  
- Esa Rose, es hija de Hermione Granger ¿no?  
- Hermione Weasley – rectificó Albus. – Es mi tía, media mandona pero buena gente.  
- Ella rechazó a mi papá - comentó este molesto.  
- Ah sí, le tiró un puñetazo – se rio Albus - mi papá me lo contó.  
- No me refiero a eso tonto.  
- Me vengaré  
- ¿De qué hablas tío? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?  
- De Rose. – Sentenció Scorpius poniendo cara de malo y Albus se rió.  
- Oye, te mueres por Rose, he visto como la miras y quita esa cara te ves ridículo- siguió riendo Albus.  
- La miro con los ojos, y ahora si ya cállate – habló el rubio sonrojado – Y si no quieres morir de joven Potter mas te vale que te calles o te vayas.  
- Si, este… me están llamando creo, ahí nos vemos Malfoy – palmeó la espalda de su amigo más fuerte de lo normal y se fue riendo.  
Scorpius bufó, seguía molesto por como lo despertaron y mas con lo que le dijo Albus, pero, no pudo evitar hacer que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal, al menos algo de bueno había sido que su padre fuera rechazado por Hermione, gracias a ello ahora existía Rose.  
- Si Albus supiera – y después de tantas molestias el rubio por fin sonrío un poco, después de todo no había sido un gran día, pero, este recién empezaba, ahí sentado en la biblioteca, dispuesto a levantarse sintió como un libro le golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza.  
- Ya no lo necesito Malfoy, gracias – Habló Rose con su divertida voz – Apropósito ¿Qué no sabe Albus? – preguntó curiosa acercándose un poco más a él.  
Scorpius se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Rose.  
Ella desprevenida no pudo sacar a tiempo su varita y ahora yacía acorralada entre uno de los estantes lleno de libros y el cuerpo del rubio de ojos grises.  
- Esto – le susurró él – y acto seguido la beso, solo un pequeño y suave roce y la soltó.  
El rubio Malfoy caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.  
- ¡Hey Scor! - Gritó Rose. Malfoy volteó y la vio toda sonrojada y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- Esta noche – le dijo él.  
- En el mismo lugar de siempre – terminó ella. Y él se marcho.  
Porque no le decían a sus amigos de su amor de adolescentes, fácil, porque era divertido.

Si mis padres se enterarán, se preguntó Rose para sí misma, cuando ya se hallaba cómoda, sentada frente a la chimenea de su sala común.  
- Apuesto a que el abuelito debe estar revolcándose en su tumba – Rió Rose, como una vez recordó que su papá Ron le había dicho.  
- ¿Quién se revuelca hermanita? – Hugo llegaba con un juego de ajedrez mágico.  
- Nadie hermanito, nadie – Y volvió a reírse y los ojos le brillaron de picardía y ansiedad por la espera de la noche.


End file.
